Dallet and the Training Pool Jet Pipes
by green moon
Summary: Loosing swim trunks. and just being mean to Dallet and his friend the jet pipe


Hehehe. I Dont own Esca or anything having to do with it. I just own the pool I put on the Vione  
Dragonslayer 1: yeah right.  
Dallet: I Dont like the looks of the title.  
Me: Dont worry I wouldn't hurt you...to much.  
D:*Sweat drops*  
  
Dallet and the Training Pool Jet pipe  
  
By Green Moon  
  
Chesta, Gatti, and the rest of the dragonslayers were lined up only with swimclothes on in front of the new training pool in the Vione. All of then were all untaned from the lack of sunlight the Vione let in. Dilandau came in. He was compleatly dressed in his armor.  
  
"This just proves that he's gay." Darvan whispered to Viole. He had been a strong believer of Dilandau's sexuality.   
  
"There will be no drowning the smallest, meaning Chesta and Guimel, no splashing eachother, and you will have some free time after training and when you have a day were there will be no training you are to ask only me or Ford Folken to be here, training reasons only. I will not be training with you since I dont like water." Dilandau left.  
  
The training went smoothly for two hours. Then training was over for the rest of the day Dallet, Viole, Miguel, Gatti and Guimel were left.  
  
Dallet was in the pool just relaxing on the side.  
  
Gatti was drying out his hair from his shower from after the training.  
  
Viole was unbraiding his hair, he had braided it for having it stay out of his way.   
  
Guimel was being teased by Miguel about his hair. It had flattened from the water and was turning green from what they put in it (AN: they have never heard of clorine yet and so who knows what the sorcerers put in it?) Which Miguel had no room to talk because his hair was way out of porportion.   
  
Dallet smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wonder what Dallet is so happy about?" Gatti asked Viole.  
  
"Dont know."  
  
*  
  
The next day an attempt on drowning Chesta had first been made. The poor little teen was taken out of the pool and the perpatrater was taken to Lord Dilandau imediatly.   
  
At the end of the day again Dallet was still at the same spot in the pool just enjoying himself.   
  
Guimel and Gatti were playing *water chicken with Viole and Miguel, they had tried to get Chesta and Dallet to play but Dallet refused to move and Chesta had enough water for one day.  
  
Dallet was sighing and smiling and then he laid his head down onto the cement of the pool side.   
  
Miguel knocked Guimel and Gatti over. Gatti swam over to Dallet and rested next to him.  
  
"Hey Dallet, Gaea to Dallet? Why are you over here all the time?"   
  
"I just like it ok!" Dallet snaped.   
  
Gatti swam off.  
  
*  
  
There had not been anymore attempts on Chesta's life. The one who had tried to drown him was to clean out the filters in the pool for a month.  
  
Soon after training was done Dallet was back to the same spot. Viole and Gatti had to find out.   
  
Gatti found the blueprints. Found wouldnt be it. More like stole them from the trainer's office.   
  
Gatti, Miguel, and Viole looked over the blueprints. They finally saw what Dallet was doing. He was at a jet pipe that brought all the water in. The pool was made to be warm. And the jet pipes only did warm water and the pipes were at waist deep. So that ment.  
  
"OHhhh." the three boys looking over the blueprints moaned.   
  
"That is just wrong." Viole said.  
  
"I am never swiming in that water again." Said Gatti.   
  
"I want to make sure that he never does it again." Said Miguel.  
  
"What do you mean, report him to Lord Dilandau?" Guimel was listening to the conversation.  
  
"No, just scar him for life."   
  
"You dont mean turn the heat down on the pipelines freazing him?" Said Viole  
  
"Exactly." Miguel said.  
  
"Man his mind scares me." Gatti mentioned.  
  
*  
  
The next day after training they followed the training teacher to the boiler room. They checked the time. Dallet should be in his spot. Guimel acted like he was lost and got the trainer out of the boiler room to save themselves. Viole and Gatti started turning the lever to turn off the warm and turn on the cold water. There was a loud scream that could probably be heard on the mystic moon.  
  
****(On the mystic moon)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"What the heck is that." Said one person in New York.  
  
"I dont know,"   
  
******(Back on the Vione)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Dilandau jumped in his seat and rushed down toward the source.  
  
"We got him this time." Gatti said.   
  
"Who in Gaea did that!" Dallet scremed. He was holding himself and shivering at the same time. The four boys got into a fight.   
  
"Dragonslayer line up!" Yelled a voice.  
  
Gatti was grabing Viole's hair, Miguel had someone's shorts, which were Gatti's, Viole was in mid punch and Dallet was about to kick Dallet. They all lined up .Miguel tossed Gatti his shorts but Dilandau grabed them out of the air.....  
  
*  
  
Everyone had heard about the little prank. The five boys, even Dallet, who were part of it were to do training with no shorts. Lilly the only female Dragonslayer got an eyeful.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hehehe. I can imagine them being cruel to their fellow Dragonslayers.   
* water chicken if you didnt know is when you get on someones shoulders and then some one gets on anothers shoulders and then you try to knock them off.  
Well this is a small part for what i am going to try to write a story over the Dragonslayers. 


End file.
